British Tigerstar
by Thestormwarrior
Summary: Tigerstar decides to drag everyone into a crazy adventure to 'find' America.
1. Royal Instructions

Xx I do not own warrior cats. If I did, Jayfeather would be in more scenes, Dovewing would have never happened and Hawkfrost would never be evil! xX

Note- Everyone has a British accent and walk on two legs but are still cats.

Summery- Tigerstar decides to drag everyone into a crazy adventure to find America. Now he just needs to find his son to drag him along.

Bluestar rearranged the golden crown on her head, vaguely remembering her meeting later that day. Speaking of which, he should've been here by now. Bluestar sighed impatiently, she absolutely HATED when things didn't go her way. The rumor of the recent discovery of a new land was spreading like wildfire through a forest. She had promised him not to tell anyone, yet the rumor spread. Drawing her away from her thoughts was a dull knock at the door. Bluestar's ears perked up, could this be the one she was supposed to meet? Oakheart, her king, yelled

"You know that you can come in, right?"

There was a muffled reply of 'Sorry' and the door opened. In stepped a brown tabby with black stripes on his back and bright amber eyes. A scar could be seen just above his muzzle and one of his ears was in a 'v' shape. He bowed politely. Bluestar questioned

"What is your name and what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"My Queen, my name is Tigerstar. I have to come to you to talk to you about exploring that 'recently discovered land' more."

Bluestar restrained a gasp because she was to appear cool and collected in front of any of her subjects. "Are you suggesting about exploring it?"

"Yes my Queen."

Bluestar thought a moment about all the riches that could possibly be found from this exploration "Alright then. However, you need someone who knows how to get there."

"Who would that be?"

"Christopher Columbus." Bluestar stated

"Who's that?" Tigerstar yelped "And where will I find him?"

Bluestar smiled "He should still be at the harbor; he was loading up his ship. You know, you came at a good time, he's about to depart in a few days' time."

"Which ship?"

"Trust me; you'd be able to figure it out."

Following Bluestar's instructions, Tigerstar walked to the harbor watching for Columbus's ship. After a few moments, he saw it. Not only that but he noticed someone QUITE familiar up there. That someone was balancing on the edge of the ship, tying down a rope to the side of the ship. Tigerstar shielded his eyes from the sun and shouted out

"Hawkfrost? Is that you?"

"Huh?" The brown tabby asked turning his head towards Tigerstar "Wo- whoa! Agh!"

Hawkfrost lost his balance and fell into the cold water below. There was a small splash and he disappeared under the water. After a few moments, he poked his head back out of the water. His icy blue eyes locked onto Tigerstar

"Great, you're here. Just what I need."

Tigerstar helped his son back onto the dock and muttered "Sorry."

Hawkfrost shook off some water clinging to his pelt "Sorry doesn't cut it. You could've killed me! Just be glad that I'm a Riverclan cat."

"Where were you? You were gone for quite some time." Tigerstar inquired

"One, why should you care? And two, I was part of this crew."

"Well, fear not my son! I have been ordered to accompany you on this journey! Yay bonding time!" Tigerstar yelled giving his son a big hug

"What? Oh great Starclan, NO! Stuck with Tigerstar AND Firestar? Starclan, was must you hate me so?"

Xx Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Any improvements or whatnot? Please no flaming xX


	2. Meeting the crew

Note- I realized one mistake in my last chapter. Not ALL characters are British, but most are. I forgot, they are all EUROPEANS. I got confused in the last chapter. After one review that reminded me of what happened in the real journey, I realized this. Bluestar and Oakheart are the Spanish rulers and Columbus of course is Italian. But then again, this is a spoof to what happened.

Xx Disclaimers xX

"If you aren't going to keep up, I'm going to kick you off the ship personally!" Hawkfrost growled at his father who had stopped to look at the masts.

"It's just- I've never been on a ship before! It's all so exciting." Tigerstar exclaimed

Hawkfrost did a face palm and sighed "Let me show you the crew and THEN the ship."

Tigerstar followed Hawkfrost to the other side of the ship. Three other cats were talking there. One was a light gray she cat that had light blue eyes with a white underbelly. Another was a slightly darker tom with darker blue eyes and stripes on his back. The third was a tom with green eyes with a cream color underbelly on his light brown fur.

"Here are the youngest crew members. Stormcloud, Featherwing and Owlstep. They just became warriors not too long ago."

"Hiya!" Stormcloud smiled "Nice to meet you. You must be Tigerstar from those stories Hawkfrost told us."

Owlstep laughed "Oh yeah! Those stories!"

Featherwing quietly stated "Man that was hilarious! Remember when Tigerstar-"He stopped when he noticed the glares he was getting "I'm just going to shut up now….."

"Well, we don't need to get in trouble again." Owlstep warned his two friends

"You know, you don't have to work yet. You won't get in trouble; that only happened when you pulled that one prank on me…" Hawkfrost muttered

"And we are sorry about that sir!" Featherwing exclaimed, holding a paw over Stormcloud's mouth to prevent her from saying a stupid comment

"Mmph!" Stormcloud said, her voice muffled

"Let's see the others now!" Tigerstar stated

As the two walked to the next group of the crew members, Tigerstar asked

"Why did they address you as 'sir'? I thought that was reserved for the highest ranked officials."

"I'm-uh- pretty much the highest ranked person here."

"Oh, do you command them around?"

"Depends if I feel like it, all that I'm expected to do is to make the maps. And to navigate." Hawkfrost explained with a shrug

"So where's the captain?"

"Um…. He wishes to be left alone right now."

"Oh, that's alright then." Tigerstar said sadly

Silently they walked over to the other side of the ship where a bright orange tom was standing, looking out at the water.

"Firestar… FIRESTAR!"

Firestar jumped slightly and turned around "What the bloody hell Hawkfrost! You scared me!"

"This is Tigerstar, I have a feeling you two will get along just great. Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

"What? Wait!"

"I'm not listening!" Hawkfrost yelled back

"But wait… Great. He told me that he was going to show me the ship and the crew!" Tigerstar complained

"Hmm. Maybe Hawkfrost had to go do something." Firestar suggested

"You know, that's one of the smartest things I've ever heard you say."

I do not mean to offend any Firestar fans, I just think it's funny to mess with his character. Reviews welcome to tell me anything. Flamers are not appreciated and looked down upon.-


	3. Why you shouldn't mess with Tigerstar

-Disclaimers!-

_Sorry that this chapter seems rushed, one of my sister's friends brought her baby over and it's hard to type when a baby is screaming. Again, sorry._

Tigerstar had followed Firestar to a door that apparently led to where Hawkfrost was, but then again this was Firestar we're talking about. For all he knew, it could lead to the kitchen or the regular sleeping cabins. He knocked once and then again. Slightly annoyed, Tigerstar opened the door slightly and peered in. Relieved that Firestar actually led him to the right place, he opened the door more.

"What do you want?" Hawkfrost asked bitterly

"You said you would show me the crew and the ship!" Tigerstar complained

"No."

"Don't make me drag you out of here!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Hawkfrost smirked

Tigerstar grinned evily and grabbed his son by the scruff and literally dragged him out of the cabin. Hawkfrost struggled while at the same time yelling

"Put me down you jerk!"

There were a few snickers from some of the crew mates. Brackenfur and Firestar were downright laughing, not caring about the consequences. A few of the others weren't laughing, but with their grins they were fighting to not laugh. Tigerstar let go of his son who slumped down and had a look on his face that meant 'How embarrassing.'

"Now will you listen?" Tigerstar asked with a grin on his face

Hawkfrost nodded as he stood back up. "Could you be any more embarrassing dad?"

"Depends, is that a challenge?"

"No way in Starclan! If you tell them about-"

"Don't worry!" Tigerstar stated patting the top of Hawkfrost's head

"Follow me." Hawkfrost said, giving a small defeated sigh

"Yay!"

Xx I'm just going to cut off here. Reviews welcome. Flamers are evil and shall be looked down upon. xX


	4. Aparently, they're pirates

-Sorry, I was tired when I wrote this. There was a time-lapse of at least quite some time since the last chapter-

Chapter 4- Explorers or Pirates?

"Are we there yet?" Firestar complained once again

"Geez, how many times does Hawkfrost have to tell you? It may still be some time before we make landfall." Tigerstar explained "Speaking of which, where did he go?"

"To get away from you."

"What did you say Firestar?"

"I don't know. I said something?"

"You are a lost cause Firestar."

"Awwww thanks Tigerstar! You too!" Firestar happily exclaimed, hugging Tigerstar

"That was supposed to be an insult!"

"I know thanks!"

"I give up." Tigerstar muttered as he got a glimpse of his son "Anyways, why has Hawkfrost been so sad lately?"

"He needs to be cheered up!" Firestar exclaimed "I have a great plan. You know that one pirate song?"

"Yeah, you are a pirate, right?" Tigerstar asked, wondering what Firestar was thinking up in his strange, demented mind

"Well I was thinking, because we are pirates, we should sing it!"

"Great idea!" Tigerstar excitedly shouted, totally missing the fact that they were explorers and not pirates.

After informing the rest of the crew of what to do, they got into place. After they spotted him they launched into song.

"Do what you want cuz a pirate is free, you are a pirate!" Tigerstar began

Then everyone (except those who had a brain) joined in "Yar har fiddlely dee. Being a pirate is alright to be! Do what you want cuz a pirate is free. You are a pirate!"

"You are a pirate." Firestar sang

"Yay!" came the reply

"We've got us a map!" Tigerstar continued

"A map!" The crew echoed

"To lead us to a hidden box that's all locked up with locks!"

"With locks!"

"And buried deep away!"

"Guys? America isn't a box and it doesn't have locks!" Hawkfrost complained (To which the crew ignored and continued on with their song)

"We'll dig up the box!" Tigerstar sang on

"The box!"

"We know it's full of precious booty! Burst open the box, and then we'll say 'Hooray!'" Firestar continued

Sandstorm continued on for them "Yar har fiddlely dee. If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!"

"Weigh anchor!"

Then the crew burst into the chorus again "Yar har fiddlely dee. Being a pirate is alright to be! Do what you want cuz a pirate is free. You are a pirate!"

Then they entered the second verse "Arr yar ahoy and avast. Dig in the dirt and dig in it fast. Hang the black flag at the end of the mast. You are a pirate!"

"We're sailing away!" Firestar called out

"Set sail!"

"Adventure waits on every shore. We set sail and explore!" Tigerstar sang

"Yar har!"

"And run and jump all day!" Firestar happily chanted

"Yay!" The chorus exclaimed

"We float in our boat-"

"The boat!"

"Until it's time to drop anchor. Then hang up our coats-"

"Arr yar!"

"Until we sail again!" Firestar caroled

Sandstorm piped up again "Yar har fiddlely dee. If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!"

"Land ho!" Tigerstar falsely called out

The group then returned to the chorus "Yar har fiddlely dee. Being a pirate is alright to be! Do what you want cuz a pirate is free. You are a pirate!"

"Yar har. Wind at your backs lads, wherever you go! Blue sky above and blue ocean below. You are a pirate!" Tigerstar finished up

"You guys have issues, don't you?" Hawkfrost asked, curious

Then something shot at the ship, like a cannonball. Tigerstar and Firestar looked at each other and Tigerstar asked

"Is real like pirates part of the plan?"

"I thought you hired them!" Firestar shouted

"I wouldn't hire other pirates! That's just stupid!"

"Guys, if we get out of this alive, I'm going to personally murder you." Hawkfrost stated, glaring at the two toms

The pirates, consisting of Brokenstar and other dark forest cats, easily overpowered the small crew and captured them. As soon as the pirates locked them in the hold, the exploration crew decided to talk.

"So who wants to blame the idiots?" Hawkfrost asked, crossing his arms

"I do!" Rang out the reply

"Real hurtful!" Firestar complained

"Hey! It's not like I even want you here! King Fernando sent you with me to get rid of you Prince Firestar! He wanted to get rid of you without getting his hands dirty!"

"What? S- So he wants me dead?" Firestar cried out

The rest of the crew just simply ignored Firestar as he. They had to think of a plan to escape and take over.

**See you next time!** **Hope you enjoyed. I know they weren't attacked by pirates in real life but remember, this is a SPOOF. Reviews are welcome.**

**Song lyrics used- You are a Pirate (lazy town)**


	5. Someone has a temper

Planning sounded good in theory but no one had any ideas. SOOO they had nothing to work with. After nearly a whole hour of silence, they gave up. It was then that Hawkfrost turned around to look out the small window they had in the room. No one in the room was prepared for the usually calm teenager (he's 17 in human years) to shout at the top of his lungs

"WHAT THE HELL? THEY CAN'T GO AROUND AND JUST GO AND SINK MY SHIP!"

"What's the big deal?" Tigerstar asked

"MY GOLDEN NAVIGATING STUFF!"

"Wait- that was all gold? Why didn't you sell it?" Tigerstar winced at his son's sharp tone

"It was a gift from Bluestar! I was using the gear to navigate!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down now."

"Calmati? Calmati? Tu non hai capito idiota! Quella era la mia nave e la mia attrezzatura! Come vi sentireste?"

"Uh, what?" Tigerstar asked because his son just started talking in a whole other language

"Lo sono un italiano! O sei così stupido a non hai mai capito che?"

Tigerstar gave Hawkfrost a blank look and asked "Something about an Italian?"

Hawkfrost glared at him before reaching for his sword which he didn't use to fight the pirates. In fact, no one else even realized he had it with him the whole time. He pointed the sword directly at Tigerstar's throat and demanded "Chiudere l'inferno up prima di ucciderti!"

Tigerstar gulped and paled a bit, he was pretty sure that his son was threatening his life. He could feel the tension in the air and all eyes on him and his son. Firestar even stopped his whining and held his breath in anticipation to see if his friend was going to be killed or what. After what seemed like an eternity, Hawkfrost's icy blue eyes seemed to soften and he sheathed his sword. He muttered

"Mi dispiace che…"

"Can you tell me why you are speaking in another language?"

Hawkfrost grumbled and turned away while at the same time crossing his arms. While was a captain, he was still just a teenager.… He was allowed to be rebellious although he usually wasn't. Tigerstar just irritated him to no end. It made him want to kill the annoying tom that was his father.

"Cuz I can." Hawkfrost angrily growled after a few moments, finally returning to the English dialect

"Hey that's a song!" Firestar shouted

"If you sing- I swear that I will murder everyone here on the ship!" Hawkfrost yelled

Firestar grinned as he thought that the threat was empty and began the sing but before he could get to the chorus, he had to dodge a blade. He gulped "Message received! I shut up now."

"What, are you scared?" Hawkfrost chuckled evily then burst into full laughter

"Oh dear, not again….." Stormcloud muttered

"What do you mean?" Tigerstar asked

"He's totally lost it. Last time this happened is when- I don't really remember."

"This is bad- right?"

"Yep." Stormcloud nodded

Then the pirates came down and dragged them up to the deck. The pirate leader was a she cat by the name of Mapleshade. She glared at the small crew and demanded

"Which one of you is the leader?"

The exploration crew stayed quiet but glanced between each other, not sure of what to say. They were quiet for a full minute before Mapleshade stamped her foot and yelled

"WELL?"

Hawkfrost snickered softly and said "You know- you don't actually scare me."

Mapleshade glared at the teenager and demanded "And just who are you?"

"I would be their captain."

Mapleshade laughed "But you're just a kid! I thought the leader would be someone more impressive than a little kid."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Hawkfrost screamed, pulling out his sword

"What?" Mapleshade yelped in shock. She had been told that none of them had weapons…

"NO ONE CALLS ME A LITTLE KID!" He yelled, taking a swipe at her barely missing her head

"Brokenstar you told me they were all disarmed!" Mapleshade screamed, barely missing another attack

"I never saw that one!" Brokenstar defended

"Now- land us at the nearest land form. Or else." Hawkfrost threatened, his sword at Mapleshade's neck

Mapleshade yelped "D- do what he says!"

After landing on a small island called 'Cat Island' for reasons unknown to them they picked up some fruit and other stuff. They dropped the pirates off on the island without any means of travel and Hawkfrost's last words to them were

"I hope that you don't mind but- I'm commandeering this ship."

-I be cutting off here. What do you think? Please review yet don't flame. Oh- if you didn't know Hawkfrost was speaking Italian.


	6. Am I the only one with a brain here?

*This chapter may also seem a bit rushed but not everyone can be perfect…*

* * *

><p>"Uh, Tigerstar are you even reading the map correctly?"<p>

"Calm down Hawkfrost, only an idiot would get lost if they have a map!" Tigerstar snapped

"Tigerstar, you do realize that you are holding the map upside down?"

"That's ridiculous! It looks fine to me!" Tigerstar complained

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes "I designed the map; I think I know what I'm talking about."

"How do you know that you didn't draw it upside down?"

"Huh? What? That makes no sense!"

"It does too!"

"This is the last time I ever let you steer the ship!"

"We're going the right way!"

"No we aren't! We're going south to where we need to be!"

"Like a teenager knows-"

"I wouldn't go there if I were you….." Firestar warned

"Why not? He is a teenager….."

"Remember the whole pirate ship incident?" Firestar asked

The 'pirate ship incident' was what they decided to call the incident where Hawkfrost had tried to kill anyone that even slightly ticked him off. He refused to talk to anyone for a couple of days- well until he found out that the pirates had his navigating gear, and then he was perfectly fine. Hawkfrost still got angry whenever someone made any snide remarks or anything about his age.

"Yeah, well… That was forever ago!"

"Less than two weeks ago Tigerstar, less than two weeks." Firestar pointed out

"Shut up!"

"Give me back my map." Hawkfrost demanded

"NOOO!" Tigerstar yelled

Hawkfrost slapped his father and asked "You done yet?"

"Maybe….." He replied, going back to steering

"Three… Two…."Hawkfrost counted down

"What are you doing?" Tigerstar asked

Firestar backed away knowing what was going to happen. He nervously laughed "I just realized that I had to do….. something. I'll be right back!"

Tigerstar blinked once "What's with him?"

"One…" Hawkfrost finished, punching Tigerstar in the face

"OW!" Tigerstar cried out, stumbling backwards into the steering wheel. While trying to steady himself, he leaned on the edge of the wheel. This caused it to spin to the right making Tigerstar fall on the ground in the progress.

"AHH! You idiot!" Hawkfrost screamed out as he hurried to bring them back on course

"Oh BURN!" Firestar yelled out

"Shut up Firestar!" Tigerstar growled

"You're not my leader- you Shadowclan fleabag!"

"I was from Thunderclan you mousebrain!"

"Oh really?"

"REALLY!" Tigerstar shouted out

"Oh my freaking Starclan- shut the hell up!" Hawkfrost yelled over his shoulder

"Hey what's that?" Firestar asked, pointing to something that looked like land in the distance

"That would be something called 'Land'. " Hawkfrost sarcastically responded to himself

"Oh…. What's land?" Firestar asked, purposely being annoying

"I give up."

"LET'S LAND!" Tigerstar cheered "America here we come!"

"That's not-"

"See I told you that I was going the right way!" He exclaimed

"But that's not-"Hawkfrost started

"Shush….. Listen to daddy as he is right and you know it." Tigerstar whispered as he took over the steering wheel again.

"You conceited little ass!"

"That's not very nice." Tigerstar pouted

"Well you ARE a conceited-"Firestar began

"Don't start with that!"

* * *

><p>After landing (If by landing you meant a near crash) they decided to look around a bit. Hawkfrost devised two groups- one group to stay near the ship and another group to explore. The cats to stay at the ship were; Brackenfur, Featherwing, Owlstep, Sandstorm, Flashtail and several other cats. The group going with Hawkfrost to explore were; Tigerstar, Firestar and Stormcloud. As Hawkfrost put it 'I do not trust the idiots to stay at the ship.'<p>

They soon split up and Hawk's group went into the jungle like part of the place. After almost an hour of walking Tigerstar complained

"Why does America have so much jungle?"

"I don't know…. MAYBE BECAUSE THIS ISNT AMERICA!"

"What do you mean?"

Stormcloud sighed "What he's saying is that we landed too far south for this to be America. This would be….. wait what did you call this place again?"

"Mesoamerica. It's between North America- where we were heading and South America."

"What's here?" Firestar asked

"Jungle….. and some Aztecs."

"What's an Aztec?" Tigerstar asked

"Natives who believe in sacrifices." Hawkfrost replied casually

"Wait….. Do you hear that?" Firestar yelped

"It's probably just your imagination." Tigerstar responded

"No…. I hear it too." Stormcloud whimpered

"Me three…. We're definitely dealing with something here." Hawkfrost muttered

As it turns out- what they were dealing with was a tribe of vicious Aztecs. They captured the small group and brought them to their camp. When they got there some of the Aztecs started talking excitedly in their native tongue. Of course the British explorers had no clue what they were saying but they had an idea.

"Considering their giant pointy weapons, they want us to die." Tigerstar whispered

"Giant pointy weapons? That's the best you can come up with?" Hawkfrost asked

"Oh burn!" Firestar called out

"Shut it Firestar! Anyways- what did you expect? A poem?" Tigerstar growled

"That would be better than 'giant pointy weapons'!"

"Well guess what- I don't give a crap!"

Stormcloud rolled her eyes "Can't you guys get along?"

Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, and Firestar glanced at each other. At the same time they yelled out "NO!"

"Had to try." Stormcloud sighed

Hawkfrost mumbled under his breath "When will she be here?"

* * *

><p>The Aztecs went on preparing to sacrifice the four explorers. They were just about done when an arrow soared through the air and cut through the rope tying the explorers down. Several more arrows flew through the air, some hitting the Aztecs. The explorers took this as an opportunity to escape. They ran out of the camp and into the forest. Once they were far enough away the decided to rest for a bit.<p>

"You think that they're after us?" Firestar panted

"No…." Hawkfrost replied, looking up at the trees

"Hey- are you guys alright?" A voice asked

"Yeah, thanks." Hawkfrost asked "Without your help we would be dead."

"Who are you talking to?" Firestar asked

A figure dropped from the trees to stand in front of them. She was a black color with bright yellow eyes. A white crescent moon was on her forehead. She replied "He would be talking to me."

"Who would you be?" Tigerstar inquired

"This would be 'Crescent moon that shines in the sky.'" Hawkfrost replied

She laughed "It's just Moonclaw now! You forgot that you renamed me along with the rest of my tribe-clan?"

"Right…" He sheepishly responded "Why are you here?"

"Well Hawkfrost- I was here looking for something. I forgot what though. Anyways, shouldn't we head back to your ship?"

He nodded "Probably should. I need to bring you back to your tribe."

"Clan."

"Right. Tribe of the endless sky."

"Skyclan."

(-_-') "That's what I meant." Hawkfrost replied


	7. Idiotocracy

**I'm so sorry but this chapter is going to be EXTREMELY short compared to the other chapters. T_T Damn you eight grade. I hate my courses; US history, Chemistry/Physics, LA, Chorus, PE, Algebra (which should be geometry…), Expert touch typist computer, Tech Ed, FACS, Art, and World Languages. All because of this, I couldn't work on this story and it isn't very good quality…. But I hope it's alright for you guys….**

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or did your crew get dumber since I last saw you?" Moonclaw asked<p>

"No- they did get stupider." Hawkfrost sighed with a shake of his head

"I pity you."

"Is this Starclan's punishment for me keeping a secret? If it is- I would be so mad."

"Lighten up! At least we're almost to land!"

"True….. Please tell me that your clanmates know to keep their mouths shut!"

"….. I can't exactly make any promises." Moonclaw smiled weakly

"Thanks." Hawkfrost replied sarcastically

"Not my fault. At least my clan has more brains then some of your crew."

"And that- is an understatement."

"Yeah…"

"Let's see- the only ones here that have a brain would be you, me, Stormcloud-and that's actually surprising, Owlstep, Featherwing and Flashtail. Everyone else is an idiot."

"Ah yes, the idiot crew if I must give it a name. How did you get stuck with this crew?"

"I don't know. It got worse after I left Brambleclaw with your clan so he could help with the warrior code and all. Speaking of which- how is my brother?"

"Oh he's fine. Probably faring better than you at the moment."

"Lucky….."

Moonclaw sighed "It seems that your older brother always has the easy life."

"You're telling me. Dad always liked him best it seemed. He didn't even know that I was born till I was five years old."

"Poor little kitty….. Maybe it would've been better if Tigerstar never knew about you."

"YOU THINK? Of course it would've been better! Save us from idiotocracy."

"Huh?"

"Idiotocracy- the rule of idiots."

"Ahh….. It makes more sense now that you explained it."

"Yes. Yes it does. I made the word up because I had trouble describing it before. The idiotocracy of this crew is getting on my nerves."

"Mine too. How do you put up with this?"

"I can't. It's impossible.


End file.
